You're My Girlfriend, Not My Enemy
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga kekasih dari Naruto uzumaki , yang Notabennya orang yang paling membenci Hinata dan keluarganya. Meski begitu mereka tetap berhubungan dan apakah kebencian Naruto akan hilang saat mengetauhi kebenaran tentang keluarga kekasihnya.
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : TYPO'S,GAJE,ABAL,ALUR CEPAT,HANCUR BERANTAKKAN,NO EYD ,dll.

PAIRING : Hinata H & Naruto U

TITLE : YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND,NOT MY ENEMY

GENGRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA,dll.

:

:

:

:

Hari ini masih seperti kemari, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sama hal nya dengan Hinata , ia kini tengah berjalan sendiri sambil menunduk menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah ramai dengan orang berlalu-lalang. Biasanya ia akan berjalan bersama ke2 Sahabat baik nya Kiba dan Shino. Tapi tadi saat di tempat parkir mereka di panggil Gay -sensei , entah ada urusan apa Hinata pun tak tau.

"Hai lihat jalang nya Naruto-kun sudah datang"

"Untuk apa dia masih di sini, tempatnya seharusnya di Neraka"

"Murahan"

"Bicth"

"Dasar wanita pengoda, aku tak yakin ia masih perawan,pasti ia sudah sering melakukan nya dengan ke2 temanya itu"

"Kasian Naruto-kun memiliki kekasih sepertinya, "

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghabisinya"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi,setelah Naruto-sama sarapan kita habisi dia"

Bisikan-bisikan dengan kata-kata kasar sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Hinata. Selama mereka tidak menyakiti Sahabatnya ia tak akan peduli dan tak akan pernah peduli dengan ucapan mereka atau bully-an mereka padanya.

Masih terus berjalan dengan menunduk tiba-tiba ia di kagatkan dengan seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Saat Hinata ingin melihat siapa pelakunya ia merasakan bibir nya mulai di cium kasar , melumat dan sesekali mengigit bibir nya dan lidah orang itu mulai masuk menerobos ke dalam mulutnya saat Hinata membuat cela sedikit, lidah orang itu terus menerus menari di dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Dan Hinata tau siapa pelakunya, yang begitu kejam melakukan ini padanya di koridor sekolah yang ramai. Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihnya A.K.A Naruto Uzumaki.

"Rasa nya masih sama,bibirmu memuakkan" ucap Naruto setelah ia mencium Hinata selama 10menit dan membuat bibir Hinata sedikit membengkak. Dan ucapan nya pun masih sama seperti kemarin dan kemarinya lagi setelah ia membuat bibir Hinata membengkak .'Memuakkan ' tapi berbuatan itu selalu di ulang tiap Naruto ingin tak peduli tempat.

Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan jijik ia segera pergi di ikuti genk nya yang terdiri dari Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara,Lee,Choji, Sai dan di tambah 2gadis cantik Ino dan Sakura. Sama seperti Naruto mereka juga menatap Hinata dengan tatapan jijik.

"Anak pembunuh" bisik Sakura saat ia melewati Hinata. Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Hinata ,ia hanya menatap kosong pada lantai yang ia pijak .

Dan setelah itu seperti biasa semua gadis-gadis yang menyukai Naruto dan membencinya akan mengerubungi nya . Bukan untuk menyemagatinya melainkan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan mereka tiap hari setelah ia di cium paksa oleh Naruto.

Byuurrr

Prok (suara lempar telur,betul ngak?)

Prok

Prok

Siraman air, lemparan telur dan tomat ke kepalanya di tambah tepung. Ini lah yang selalu di terima Hinata setelah berbuatan bejat Naruto. Jagan di kira ia tak tau jika Naruto lah yang menyuruh mereka melakukan pembully an ini. Tujuan nya satu membuat hidup Hinata menderita. Padahal tanpa semua perlakuan itu hidupnya sudah menderita.

"Hahahahaha rasakan"

"Makanya jagan suka mengoda Naruto-kun"

"Jalang murahan"

Mereka berkata kasar sebelum membubarkan diri ,karna sebentar lagi bel masuk , Dan juga mereka tak ingin berbuatan mereka di ketauhi oleh Kiba dan Shino, alasanya bukan karna mereka takut tapi karna mereka tak ingin kesenangan mereka tergangu oleh Kiba dan Shino orang yang akan selalu melindungi Hinata. Bisa-bisa mereka akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi.

Sedangkan Hinata ,ia masih berdian diri di sana selama beberapa menit. Begitu ia mulai terlihat tenang ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya melawan arah tujuan sebelumnya.

Kini ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya , Toilet. Memang tempat apa lagi yang meski ia datangi di saat penampilannya kini sangat berantakkan, . Memandagi penampilanya di cermin Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia seperti melihat penampilannya beberapa bulan lalu saat ia ulang tahun dan dalam keadaan tubuh penuh tepung dan telur ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari keluarganya juga kedua Sahabat baiknya.

Setelah tersenyum ,wajah Hinata kini berubah sedih tak akan ada lagi momen seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat dari keluarganya,tak ada lagi tawa-canda ia bersama Adiknya, tak akan ada lagi keluarga yang melindunginya ,kini ia hanya punya 2sahabat yang akan selalu di lindunginya dan melindunginya. Ia juga tau keluarganya pergi karna kesalahan yang ia buat. Dan karna itu ia bertekad akan menyusul mereka setelah urusannya selesai.

Drrrttt...drrrttt

Suara getaran handphone Hinata menyadarkan ia dari lamunan sesaat nya, mengambil Handphone dari sakunya , ia mulai melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan kalau boleh menebak pasti Kiba. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar, Kiba menanyakan keberadaan nya yang tak ada di kelas sedangkan bel sudah berbunyi 5menit yang lalu.

Setelah meletakan Handphone nya di depat closet Hinata bergegas membersihkan diri ,sebelum orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya dan Kiba menayakan keberadaan nya .

Drrrttt...drrrrttttt

Handphone Hinata bergetar lagi ia yakin orang itu yang mengirim pesan, dan Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercepat membersihkan diri nya.

Setelah selasai ia bergegas keluar sembari melihat pesan yang tadi masuk , benar saja ia mendapat pesan dari Shino si menyebalka. ' Nata ngapain kamu di toilet dari tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu?' Nah ini dia yang menyebalkan dari Shino,ia akan langsung melacat keberadaan Hinata sebelum bertanya Hinata ada di mana. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang bertanya dulu baru setelah tak ada balasan ia baru melacak. Iya sih di antara mereka yang paling ahli tentang lacak -melacak adalah Shino.

:

:

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas Hinata menghela nafas lelah mendengar keributan di dalam. Ini sih lebih baik ia tak usah masuk dari pada harus mendengar keributan di dalam. Ya tapi ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjut sampai ,lagian ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Membuka pintu setengahnya ia pun masuk dan di suguhin pemandangan biasa. Melihat ke sekeliling ia dapat melihat ,Ada yang bergosip ,pacaran ,tiduran,main hp, dan saat menoleh ke kiri matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan bersurai kuning , Naruto Uzumaki kekasihnya yang tengah asik meremas payudara gadis yang duduk di atas pangkuannya A.K.A Shion , sebenarnya si tangan Shion yang memegan tangan Naruto dan meletakannya di payudara nya sendiri lalu meremas tangan Naruto yang otomatis tangan Naruto meremas payudara Shion. 'menjijikan ' batin Hinata lalu ia berniat membuang muka sebelum itu ia sempat melihat Naruto menyerigai ke arahnya.

'Sengajah huh'

Jika ada yang bertanya ia sakit hati atau tidak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ,jawabannya tidak untuk sekarang tapi jika pertayaan itu di berikan padanya beberapa bulan lalu pasti ia dengan menangis histeris bilang iya.

Memutar mata bosan Hinata langsung menuju bangkunya, dan saat ia melewani genk nya Naruto ia dapat mendengar "Anak pembunuh" ucap salah satu di antara mereka. Hinata sih cuek saja,bukan ia tak ingin membela Tou-san nya ia hanya malas berurusan dengan bocah labil yang mengandalkan logika tampa peduli pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sampai Hinata langsung duduk ,baru saja ia mengeluarkan Handphone ,handset ,dan buku tiba-tiba ada yang merebut bukunya dan saat Hinata mendongak ia dapat melihat wajah sok cool nya Naruto. 'Mau apa dia' Hinata membatin sembari membuang muka dan mulai mencari buku lain.

Dan masih sama Naruto merebutnya lagi, "Mau apa "Hinata bertanya ia mulai jengah melihat kelakun Naruto padanya. Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat hanya tatapan intimidasi dari Naruto padanya.

Lalu semenit kemudia Hinata merasa pandangan nya menggelap, bukan-bukan karna ia pingsan tapi Hinata langsung menutup matanya saat ia melihat pegerakan Naruto dan sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan bibirnya membentur bibir Naruto. Naruto menciumnya lagi di depan banyak orang. Ingin rasanya Hinata menjauhkan bahkan memukul wajah sok cool orang yang berlabel kekasihnya ini.

Mereka masih terus berciuman meski keriuhan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai terdengar."Brengsek kau Naruto" itu suara Kiba yang dengan senang hati menghajar Naruto andai dia tak di tahan Shino."lepaskan Hinata brengsek " umpat Kiba lagi . Jagan kan Kiba ,Hinata saja sangat ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciuman maut Naruto.

Dan Hinata makin jijik saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto mengelus pipi nya . Tanggan yang bekas di gunakan untuk meremas payudara Shion.

Setelah puas Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan ia berlalu begitu saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. "Sampai kapan kau berhubungan dengan jalang itu Dobe" Hinata tau itu suara Sasuke orang yang juga sangat membencinya sama seperti Naruto.

"Sampai sih tua bangka Hiashi mati" Suara Naruto terdengar dingin dan penuh dendam . Setelah itu hanya ada gelak tawa yang terdengar .

Naruto tak menyadari akibat ucapanya pada gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya 3bulan ini. Keadaan Hinata buruk, pandangannya memburam oleh air mata,tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Mereka masih terus tertawa sanpai sebuah jeritan mengagetkan mereka.

"HINATA...HEY...HINATA SADARLAH" teriakan Kiba sukses membuat ia ,Hinata,dan Shino menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua penghuni kelas.

'Apanya yang harus disadarkan, bukankan Hinata duduk di bangku nya dengan tenang' ya begitulah pemikiran mereka semua yang menyaksikan drama dadakan .

PLAK...

Dan mereka di buat melotot saat melihat Shino dengan tiba-tiba menampar pelan pipi Hinata . Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat mereka tambah melotot saat tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit setelah itu pingsan.

"JAGAN BUNUH ADIK KU BRENGSEK"

TBC

Kayenya nama tou-san Hinata salah y...


End file.
